


This is how it feels like

by thouseurhche



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouseurhche/pseuds/thouseurhche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina and Sana's relationship is in a drought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how it feels like

It is a Friday morning, a different Friday morning. I looked up the clock—ticking to nowhere—and tried to wash any thought of you in my mind. I woke up feeling rather different and it must have been seconds until I figured that I feel a rather intense, visceral emotion rising up in my chest. Feeling my stomach churning and twisting; and my heart beating uncertainty, I heaved a sigh. For the umpteenth time, I couldn't shun away the thought of your breath: casting on my cheek, your hands: perfectly molded in mine like my hands were made for you to hold.

 

But your hands weren't. You were destined to be someone else's bride.

 

I watched the dusts dance in the air. My vision was getting blurry and suddenly, there was a pool of water on the wooden floor. I didn't realize hot tears were spilling down from my eyes.

 

So this is how it feels to lose someone so important to you; someone who has become a necessity in your morning. Like my cup of coffee at 5:00 am— no matter how its fierce scathing and bitter taste left in my mouth, it would be something my mind won't forget remembering; my hands won't forget touching.

 

Saying I love you was like pulling a loose thread only to realize that considering it could only worsen things. And that it finally did. I wanted to hold you in my arms and fight all the odds wavering before us. How can I fight for this love—a girl liking a girl—this strange, offensive and ghastly love on the eyes of other people were the same thing you said when I told you: "Girls like girls like boys do. Nothing new."

 

It is a Friday morning, a different Friday morning. Today, I've learned to finally let you go. To accept that you can never love a “her.”


End file.
